The day Zelos came to stay
by Queen Wilder
Summary: Some mysterious cloaked people visit Raine and...uhm...I'm no good at descriptions so just read and find out. Rated T for some reason. Just to be safe.


It was a cold and bitter night in Flanoir,  
Which was one of the reasons why Raine Sage was sitting in a rocking chair by a fire.  
Letting her mind wander, while staring out the window at the passing strangers in scarves and warm jackets.  
Her brother, Genis, on the other hand, was sitting on the sofa scribbling in a notebook.  
Raine was thinking about the hybrid plant in the corner of her room, and how she could breed more.  
Ever since kicking Mithos' butt, she'd gotten into breeding plants.  
She was just thinking this, as a kind voice interrupted her thoughts.  
"Coffee?" asked Genis.  
"Do you realize how many chemicals there are in coffee?"  
"…."  
"Ugh…Fine…"  
"What were you thinking about?" He asked her, as he walked over with a mug.  
"Oh…nothing that would interest you," She said as he passed the mug to her, "Thank you."  
"Try me!"  
"My hybrid plants…"  
"Boring…"  
"Genis…What where you drawing just now?" Raine asked, trying to change the subject with a feeble excuse.  
"Aska."  
"May I see it?" Raine asked him.  
"…Okay, then,"  
"Very nice…." She lied as he showed her a sketch that looked more like a fish with wings rather than Aska, The summon Spirit of Light.  
Genis was just about to reply, When there was a knock at the door.  
He got up from his seat, opened the Inn door and stared at the group of strangers dressed in black clothes and hoods until he remembered his manners.  
"May I help you?" Genis asked  
"Yeah….I'm looking for Raine Sage, is she here?" one of the people asked, his voice sounded familiar, Genis couldn't figure out where he knew it from.  
"Yes, she is,"  
"May I come in then?"  
"Yeah, right this way…."  
The group came in and stood directly in front of Raine.  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
"Aww! Don't you remember your lover when you see him!" the cloaked figure said with a superior sounding laugh.  
"Lover? What are you talking about?"  
The group leader threw his hood and cloak off.  
"I'm surprised you don't remember me, Super Ultra Cool Beauty!"   
"Zelos! What are you doing here?"  
"Hahaha! I've come to see my charming professor Raine!" said Zelos, with a big grin on his face.  
"I thought we got rid of you!" said Genis, sounding slightly annoyed.  
"Shut up, Brat!"  
"Zelos, who are the rest of these people?"  
The rest of the group threw their hoods off.  
"Hi, Professor!" smiled Colette as she waved.  
Raine stared at the smiling faces of Lloyd, Colette, Presea and Sheena.  
"What are you all doing here?"  
"We thought you might be lonely without us," said Lloyd, a huge grin on his face.  
"DO I LOOK LONELY!"  
"No, but…"  
Zelos bent down to whisper in Raine's ear.  
"I packed the leopard skin underwear, just for you!"  
"That's disgusting! Get away from me!"  
Zelos backed away, his eyes full of rejection, his face looking as if he was about to cry.  
"Where should we unpack, Professor?" asked Lloyd.  
"Back in Iselia, where you should be!"  
"No, Raine, They came to see us! We should let them stay."  
"Ugh, fine, go unpack in my room…Genis, you go and help them, and make sure they don't touch my plant!"  
All but Zelos walked up the stairs, as soon as they where gone, He crept up behind Raine and forced her into a hug.  
"Aww! I missed you, Rainey-kins!"  
"Ahhh! Zelos! Get off me!"  
"Don't struggle, it only makes it worse!"  
Raine tried anyway, and after a few minutes struggling, she managed to force herself free.  
"What is with you!"  
"What, is it suddenly against the law to miss a woman you love?"  
"You don't love me, and I don't love you! You just want me to fulfil you perverted desires!"  
Zelos was about to reply with what could have been a dirty comment, but was stopped by Genis walking down the stairs.  
"Raine, There's only space for one person to stay in your room, The others want to have their own rooms, including me, but the inn keeper told me you have to have one person stay with you…"  
"Genis, do you realize you said 'person' _twice_ in two sentences?"  
"Yes, but that's not the point…"  
Zelos was listening in, disgusting scheme's running through his mind.  
"I'll stay with my precious woman!" he burst in.  
"What! No way!" She shouted, scared at the very idea.  
"Aww! Come on! It's perfect! The others have their own rooms, and me and you, lovers until the end of existence, get to share! It couldn't be any better!" He grinned.  
"No! And we're not 'Lovers until the end of existence!'"  
"Awww! Please? Don't make me do the puppy dog eyes!"  
At this point, Zelos opened his eye's wide with a pleading expression on his cute little face.  
"She said no! So leave her alone!"  
"Get lost, brat, I'm talking to my wonder woman."  
Raine looked thoughtful for a few minutes.  
_I guess I could let him stay…_She thought, _We'd be in separate beds, and if he tried anything, I could hit him over the head with a lamp…Or I could chain him to a wall, but He'd probably like that…_  
Zelos still had a pathetic and cute expression on his face, little did Raine and Genis know, he had thoughts going through his empty head.  
_I could get Raine to chain me to a wall! And push the two beds together in the night!  
We'd be together for twelve hours! It's too perfect to think about!_  
"Okay then, Zelos, you win, you get to stay in my room…"  
"AWW! _YEAH!_"  
"Raine, are you sure? You don't have to do this you know…" said Genis.  
"I'm sure, don't worry!"  
Nightfall came shortly afterwards, Just like he schemed, Zelos somehow managed to push the two beds together without waking Raine from her slumber.  
And, yes, he was wearing his leopard skin underwear.  
"Are you asleep, My precious, precious Rainey-kins?"  
Raine snuffled in her sleep, which made Zelos smile softly at her.  
"Obviously, yes…"  
"Alrighty, then, Mrs. Charm-a-lot, you are about to see why women love me so much!"  
Zelos rummaged through the bag he had bought with him, looking for something to tie her to the bed.  
"Zelos, don't you think that's enough now?"  
At the sound of this familiar, sweet voice, he stood up and looked around, only to see the spirit of a pretty young woman in a red dress.  
"Mother!" he gasped, staring at the vision of his mother, still looking as gorgeous as the day she died.  
"If you care for Raine so much, why chain her up?" She stared at him intently with her pretty, emerald coloured eyes, "After all, didn't you promise to always protect her? If you ask me, chaining her up isn't protecting, It's harming her. When you where a child you promised me you would never harm a female."  
Zelos' mother laughed softly.  
"You where always playing with girls at such a young age, you know. Always trying to make them fall in love with you!"  
Zelos blushed.  
"You even tried to hypnotize one girl."  
"Hehe, I remember that!" he laughed, looking back to the time a girl threw a glass of water at him for being a pervert.  
"Yes, now Zelos, you must Promise me you will not chain her up and ra-"  
"Yes! Okay! You don't need to say it! Okay, I won't….I promise."  
"Good boy. Now, with that out of the way, I must go now…..Goodbye…"  
"Don't go! You've only been here five minutes!"  
"I have to, I'm sorry…."  
"No! Don't! Take me with you! Please…"  
"I'm sorry, I can't…"  
"Please….I'm sick of this world…I want to be with you, mother….please…" he said. pleadingly, tears spilling out of his eyes.  
"I……suppose I could….." she looked thoughtful or a few minutes, "Okay, then let's go, but, are you sure?"  
"Hell yeah!"  
"Hold my hand, don't let go now…"  
Zelos gripped tightly on to her, waiting to die, to be with his mother forever.  
His mother closed her eyes for a minute or two, muttered something which could have been a spell and opened her eyes to see her sons death.  
An intense pain shot up through Zelos' spine, spreading throughout his entire body, a pain so harsh and forceful, it made him bleed on the inside and scream like a little girl.  
"Who thought you would die screaming like something you've been trying to hit on all these years?" she laughed.  
There was a fierce flash of light, which woke Raine up from her slumber.  
As she tried to wake herself up, Zelos' lifeless body fell to the floor.  
"Hmm? Zelos? Are you okay?"  
She rushed over to Zelos and felt around for his heartbeat.  
Raine started to panic, his heart had stopped beating, she half expected it was some plan to get her to put her hand on his chest.  
And even though he was a pervert, he was still her friend.  
"Zelos! Wake up! Wake up!"   
Tears started to form in her eyes, "Zelos! Come on! Wake up! You can't die in your underwear! Wake up!"  
She let out a deafening scream, waking the others up.  
"What's wrong?" asked Lloyd sleepily as he and the others stumbled into the room.  
"Zelos….He's dead…."  
"No! He can't be!" said Lloyd, suddenly wide-awake.  
Raine nodded, tears running down her face like a waterfall.  
They all stood there for a few minutes, too upset to say anything.  
"Now who's going to be the perverted one…?" asked Sheena, while pulling a tissue out of the pocket of her teddy bear pyjamas.  
Presea walked over to Sheena, giving her a hug as she cried.  
"ARGH! MY PLANT!" Raine screamed as her hybrid plant fell off the table.  
Little did they know, Zelos was still among them, just barely, though.  
_I always imagined I would die like this…I was sick of life, I'll miss you Rainey-kins, But don't worry, I've been put out of my misery…Goodbye…My precious…_

His funeral was held a day later.  
All the females he had hit on in the past were there, too.  
His coffin lowered into the ground, a smile on his face and surrounded by females.  
What more could he want?  
After the funeral, Presea bent down and laid some red roses on his grave, after she put them down, she ran to catch up with the others.  
His gravestone read:  
_Here lies the body of Zelos Wilder,  
Brother, Friend and a complete pervert.  
1982 - 2004_


End file.
